


Phone Sex

by LeashyKittyChan



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Timo is a little pervert while Berwald is at work.





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short pervy drabble

Timo was bored and could help himself but call his lover at work. He dialed the phone hearing it ring a few times.

"Hej?" Came the monotone voice of the Swede.

"Hei Ber~" Timo sang, "Whatcha doing?!"

"W'rking" The other blonde answered. "Why?"

"Oh, do you have time?" The Finn slyly asked.

"Ah 'lw'ys h've t'me fer ya, T'mo." Berwald stated matter-of-factly.

"Wanna have phone sex while your at work?" He asked with a smile.

Berwald got a nose bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it and want more and I'll do my best to make it happen.  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
